


Darcy's infatuation with Captain America.

by Cindy_Svensson



Series: Broken. Healed. Stronger. [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Svensson/pseuds/Cindy_Svensson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is currently in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s New York HQ with her assistant Darcy. She a bit concerned about Darcy's infatuation, but Tony seems to have another reaction to the assistant's behaviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy's infatuation with Captain America.

Jane found her assistant once again drooling over pictures of Captain America she was sure the hacker had downloaded from an S.H.I.E.L.D. file neither of them had clearance for. This worried Jane a bit.

It’s not that Darcy didn’t deserve a break now and then. It was the crush that Jane was sure was developing, if the way Darcy blushed whenever she was in the vicinity of the hero was any indication. Darcy and Jane might not know each other well, but Jane knew Darcy wasn’t shy about her lust. So it must be more than that.

“Why do you like him so much? You've never even spoken to each other.”

Darcy didn’t even hesitate before answering, having expected Jane to ask eventually and prepared a half-truth.

“He's got man boobs.”

Jane was speechless, still not used to the other woman’s bluntness even after all these months.

“ _Hard_ man boobs,” Darcy clarified. “They're perky as fuck.”

Jane considered if she should probe more, since there was obviously more to the story, when the sound of an hmm-ing noise made the women turn.

They found Tony Stark staring at them from the door opening, his expression contemplative as he studied Darcy’s face, searching for something.

“You know who your father is?”

“What, yeah, of course.”

“Hmm.”

Tony approached the women and swiftly plucked a strand of hair from the assistant’s head before exiting the room, not reacting to Darcy’s cry of outrage.

“What the hell was that about!?!”

Jane turned around, hiding a smile while Darcy simply sighed, knowing she would never get the mystery that was Tony Stark.


End file.
